Games of Who Knows What
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: summary inside. AidoxYori, KanamexYuki, ShikixRima, KainxRuka... possible character death, rated for language.
1. Honey I Love You

**first Vampire Knight fanfic, do not judge harshly.**

**Full Summary: Cross Rin, niece of Cross Kaien, is visiting! Her plan- Pair up true loves. How is she gonna do that? Simple. Play Honey I Love You, followed by an exciting round of Mafia, then a quick game of Murder then possibly some Seven Minutes In Heaven for those who want to. She's just pure evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I do, however, own Cross Rin. Thank you.

* * *

**

If they had known what was in store for them, they would have never come.

Cross Kaien's niece Cross Rin came for a visit, evil planned for her "cousins" and their friends.

6:25 PM

"Uncle Kaien," she said sweetly, "Can Yuki and Zero and Sayori and Aido and Ruka and Kain and Kaname-sama and Shiki and Rima and all the others come over? I wanna play a game with them!"

"Sure!" Chairman said, "What a great idea to get my cute little vampires to become closer friends with humans!"

"Eh… hehe… Ok, see you in an hour!"

* * *

7:25 PM

"RIN-CHAN!" Yuki screamed, greeting her "cousin".

"Hehe, hi Yuki-chan! Hi Sayori! Hi Zero! I Night Class students whom I don't really know but it's not like you'd be able to lay a finger on me without getting seriously injured cuz then Yuki-chan will get mad then Kaname-sama will get mad then Aido's head would roll, not that anyone would actually care, hehe!"

"I do not like this child," Hanabusa said.

"I never said ya had to like me but we're gonna play Honey I Love You, Mafia, _and_ Murder tonight! Those are _the best _games _ever_!"

"What now for the who where?" Aido asked.

"Damn! I do not need to play-"

Rin smiled evilly.

"If we play my games, we'll play Seven Minutes in Heaven afterwards, I'm sure you'll wanna play that, Zero!"

"How the hell do you know about Seven-"

"Do you not _know_ who my uncle is?"

"Good point."

"Honey I Love You it is, then!"

"How do you play?" Yori asked.

"Well, one person is in the middle. This person goes around randomly asking the people making the circle, "Honey I love you, won't you please smile for me?" If the person asked can say, "Honey I love you to but I just can't smile." without smiling, laughing or anything like that, then that person goes in the circle! Simple as that!"

Zero groaned, Night Class looked annoyed, Sayori a bit confused, and Yuki happy as ever.

Rin started in the circle. She walked up to Aido, wanting to be gone with the middle.

"Honey, I love you, won't you please smile, you shit-face bastard."

At this, Ruka and Kain broke out laughing at Hanabusa's insult.

"Excuse me?" Aido asked, annoyed. "Hmph. Honey, I love you to but I can't smile right now you whore."

Rin's eyebrow twitched, and she pushed Aido into the circle.

He walked up to Yori, earning an evil glare from Yuki.

"Honey," he said dramatically, "I love you! Please smile for me!"

"Sorry dude, I don't date Night Class students."

"BURN!" Yuki shouted.

Yori started to laugh.

_Damn she's cute when she laughs, _Aido thought.

He walked up to Ruka, earning an 'I-WILL-kill-you' look from Akatsuki.

"Honey I love you. Just smile, goddammit!"

"Honey I love you to but I just can't smile. Actually, I hate you."

But she was still in the middle.

"Ahem, Kaname-sama I-"

"Ahem, no," Rin said. "Ruka, dear, there is a method to my madness and you telling that to Kaname-sama is not on the agenda."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine." She moved towards Kain. "Honey I love you, just smile and get this over with."

Now, Ruka being oblivious to Akatsuki's feelings did not realize that because she commanded him to smile he would. Well. He wasn't that thick. He'd already figured out Rin's evil scheme.

So he didn't smile.

And he said the words.

And he was in the circle.

He walked up to Rima, who then when to Shiki, who then went to Zero, who went to Yuki, who went to Kaname. Though, through it all, Zero had a death wish in asking Yuki, Aido a death wish when asking Ruka, Kain when he asked Rima. Shiki didn't ask Yuki in fear of his life.

~End Chapter One~

* * *

_Stay Tuned for Chapter Two, Mafia!_

**Hope you enjoyed! Review :)**


	2. Mafia

**This chapter is kinda random but you should like it anyways.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

"Mafia's a fun game! I'll be God… I'll pick two Mafia aka the killers, one Guardian Angel aka the savior; they pick one person to save, and one Detective… Got it?" Rin was sure that they'd enjoy the game, but it would most defiantly lose control.

"So in short…" Aido began, "If I'm the Mafia and I kill Kiryu and nobody saves him and no one suspects me, the Kiryu will die?"

"Er… in the game, yes… In real life… No."

"Damn."

"But, what if the majority of people want him dead?"

"Ask the Chairman."

"…"

"Anyways… Everyone close your eyes! Don't make a sound! If I tap you now, you're a Mafia!"

She taped two people.

"Now, if I tap you, you are the Guardian Angel."

One tap.

"Next is the Detective!"

One tap.

"Now, Mafia wake up!"

The two people woke up.

"Now point to one person to kill!"

They pointed at Zero.

"Ok! Now, Mafia back to sleep! Guardian Angel, wake up!"

The Guardian Angel woke up.

"Pick someone to save!"

They picked someone.

"Go back to sleep! Detective, wake up!"

He woke up.

"Pick someone to accuse!"

He pointed, Rin shook her head no.

"Now, everyone wake up!"

"Ok, last night, Zero was walking by the Moon Dorms then he was murdered by Aido because Aido hates him because um… Zero is a bully that hates Kaname-sama!"

"Now! Zero was just a townsperson! Now accuse a Mafia member!"

They all pointed at Aido.

"Er… Ok then… But he's not a Mafia. He's the Detective!"

"You all suck at this game!" Aido shouted.

"Dude, you have to get pissy on us," Rin sweatdropped.

"Hmph."

"Now, those killed can watch from the sidelines but must not talk."

"Whatever," Zero muttered.

"Mafia, wake up, please!"

They woke up.

"And pick someone to kill!"

They picked someone, but Aido said, "Oh my God."

"Sh!" Rin hissed, "Angle, wake up! Pick someone to save!"

They picked someone.

"Alright, wake up, everyone!"

They woke up to Aido's snickering face.

"Alright, last night, Sayori was um… Studying in the library and a crazy murderer tried to kill her _but_ Yuki-chan saved her so yay! And now pick someone to kill."

They picked Takuma (gasp) because they had a "feeling" about it.

"Oh wow, you actually got a Mafia," Rin breathed.

"YES!" Yuki screamed.

"Alright, I'm getting bored of this game," Rin whined.

"Well then who's the other Mafia?" Rima asked.

"Um, well, you see, it was Sara Shirabuki, she's hiding in the closet, see?"

"Holy shiz!" Yuki said.

"And Yuki was the Guardian Angle. I'm kinda hungry, let's go eat- not blood, Aido!- and then play Murder! Don't worry, Murder is kinda fun. And if you're not a bunch of slowpokes, you crazy teens can play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Ok," everyone agreed.

~End Chapter Two~

* * *

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next Time: Chapter 3: Murder!**

**We're half way done, people!**


End file.
